My Little Psycho: Fluttershy Snaps
by CorpseyCamel
Summary: All Fluttershy wanted was to go to the rehearsal at the Dance Studio, and perform in a duet. But soon, she chips a hoof, and...you know what that means! Violence, Gore, and Swearing, oh my!


**MY LITTLE PSYCHO**

Another macabre story written by the infamous Eri. Oh no, you better run now...look out for that flying camel!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "My little Pony" characters, only the figurines. OO And...I switched the words in the theme song, so...the "My little Psycho" theme is now mine. Deal with it.

(AN: Now, on with DA FUN!)

_My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Isn't the world a horrible place?  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Everywhere you go, a dying face,  
Screaming and killing; merrily stabbing,  
Watching the horror unfold,  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
What knives do you hold?_

_  
No sign of cops in sight  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho  
May all your days be dark  
May all your days be dark_

Fluttershy happily hummed to herself as she skipped to the Dance Studio. she could barely wait to join the rehearsal. If all played right, she would be in a duet! She was so excited! As she smiled, she knew that nothing could mess up her big day!

_Meanwhile at the Dance Studio_

"What are you talking about?" Sparkleworks asked Daisyjo. "We can't cancel rehearsal! The other ponies are so excited!" "I know they are," Daisyjo replied. ", but we can't possibly do rehearsal now that our boombox is broken." Sparkleworks sighed. This was not going to be good. "Maybe...somebody could fix it?" She asked. "Hmm..." Daisyjo said " I think I know just the pony."

"You want me to help?" Rainbow Dash asked. "YES!" Daisyjo exclaimed. "Rehearsal is starting in five minutes, and our only boombox is broken!" "Oh! This is very serious! I will see what I can do...where is the boombox?" Rainbow Dash said. "Just this way, follow me." And, with that said, both ponies went to wherever the said boombox was.

_Five minutes later_

The brightly colored ponies streamed through the doors into the studio. The boombox was still broken, as it had exploded, and Daisyjo and Rainbow Dash were within the line of fire. (AN: No pun intended.) Smoke still wafted from the mangled bodies of the two burnt ponies as the rehearsal attendents filed in to the stage. Nevertheless, all of the ponies began to dance anyway, because they are always..."happy". Many of the ponies stepped on the bodies of their former friends as they got their groove on.

Suddenly, (AN: And, without any plot development at ALL!) Fluttershy chipped a hoof. The entire studio grew deadly silent. Nobody, including Fluttershy spoke for ten minutes. Then, Fluttershy's eye started twitching, and her whole body started to shake as she screeched "GAWDAMMIT!" The ponies gasped at this. "Gasp!" They said. Fluttershy kept cursing as she slowly pulled a sniper rifle out of her purple, pinkish, yellow locks. The ponies gasped again. "Gasp gasp!" they gasped.

What happened next was an unspeakable horror. (AN: I can't speak it, so I have to write it out! Ha ha ha ha ha! Haaah. Go on, laugh. It is funny.) Fluttershy aimed the sniper rifle at Sunny Daze and pulled the trigger. Sunny Daze's head practically exploded, and her brain contents were sprayed all over Tink a Tink a Too. All of the ponies started to scream, and run for the doors. But, you see, it was too late for that because Fluttershy had already locked them. Butterscotch ran right past Tink a Tink a Too, who was still covered in gore, wisps of Sunny Daze's hair along with her brain contents falling to the polished floor with a splat. Fluttershy shot Butterscotch in the chest, and her chest ripped open with...a ripping sound. Once again, the vital organs, along with blood, splashed over Tink a Tink a Too like an ocean wave.

Then, Fluttershy chased down Cloud Climber who desperatley flapped her wings in an effort to try and dodge the bullets. With a Cracking sound, the pegasus pony fell from the air and with a splat, fell on top of Tink a Tink a Too. "Don't even think you can get away from _ME_, Autumn Skye!" Fluttershy shrieked, as she shot Autumn Skye with the sniper rifle, just as Tink a Tink a Too crawled out from underneath Cloud Climber, so that another pony's...contents splattered onto Tink a Tink a Too's bloody face. Soon, Cotton Candy, Pinkie Pie, Fizzy Pop, Petal Blossom, Razzaroo, Kiwi Tart, SeaSpray, and Minty fell victim to Fluttershy's rifle, and somehow all of their guts, and blood covered Tink a Tink a Too from head to hoof. Suddenly, stomach acid got in Tink a Tink a Too's eyes and blinded her as SweetBerry's gut exploded near Tink a Tink a Too's head.

"Damn..." Fluttershy exclaimed as she shot Sparkleworks. "...ran out of bullets. Oh well. Hmm...I sure could go for some Ice-Cream!" Fluttershy said as she walked out of the door, leaving Tink a Tink a Too in the middle of the stage, covered in gore, blinded, and now with severe brain damage.

_My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Isn't it time I ran back home?  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Whoever dreamed how far we'd rome?  
Police Sirens are calling; blood is falling,  
Covered with murder and sin,  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho  
I hope I never see you again.  
_

The end...or is it?

(AN: It won't be the end if you R.R.R! Read, Review, Repeat!)


End file.
